


Долг

by Paranoiya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternative Universe - CIA, Alternative Universe - terrorism, Don't copy to another site, Gen, POV Derek Hale, Timeline divergence: story starts in our days, Unresolved Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: После всего случившегося Дереку нужны ответы





	Долг

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bee4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/gifts).



Встретиться в кафе было его предложением. В обычной ситуации я был бы против, но сегодня мне нужно было быть рядом. Я, как всегда, пришел первым, дважды перепроверив себя на наличие хвоста. И то, что за мной никто не следил беспокоило меня сильнее, чем те две опергруппы, что дышали в затылок весь последний месяц.

Я заказал пару гамбургеров, кофе и яблочный пирог на десерт. Крис появился, когда я доедал второй бургер. Он сел за мной. Подошедшая официантка не удивилась его чизбургеру и молочному коктейлю, но на вафлях её сердце запнулось. Я только ухмыльнулся.

— Она ушла? — спрашивает Крис шепотом.

— Да, повар на кухне воюет с холодильником, вторая официантка заболела и сегодня не выйдет. И коктейль на твоем месте я бы не пил.

— Прокисло молоко?

— Нашли в мороженщице тараканов.

— Спасибо за предупреждение.

Я лениво ковыряюсь в своём пироге, Крис ждёт свой заказ, и мы оба ждём, кто заговорит о случившемся первым.

— Я не знал, — Арджент сдается первым.

— Что именно?

Я думал над этой встречей все десять долгих дней. Я обдумывал каждый свой шаг, каждую фразу, каждую деталь плана. Я вспоминал и вспоминал, сопоставлял, достраивал. Ничего не сходилось. Это не мог быть несчастный случай. Они планировали это заранее.

— Этого не было в плане, — суше и злее отвечает Крис, и в его голосе нет раскаяния.

— Я знаю, что было в плане. И я хочу знать, почему всё закончилось вот так, — я говорю это спокойно, но держусь на голой силе воле.

Моя левая рука давно лежит на бедре, куда я вгоняю когти снова и снова с момента, как Крис вошел в кафе. Иначе я разорвал бы его на месте. Я откладываю вилку и достаю телефон: так я хотя бы смогу объяснить, почему на моем лице так быстро сменяются эмоции.

— Мне сказали, во время захвата возникли трудности. Он прикрывался родными.

— Моя девятилетняя сестра тоже размахивала пистолетом, или её списали в сопутствующий ущерб? Как и мать, как отца, как бабушку? — я улыбаюсь, словно кто-то прислал мне новый мем про Трампа.

— Дерек, он был террористом. Он готовился начать войну.

— Разве не это я сказал, когда пришел вербоваться? — телефон в моих руках начинает натужено скрипеть, я сжал его слишком сильно. — Я лучше остальных знал, к чему все идёт, Крис. И что вы сделали?

— То, что должны были, — горько говорит Крис.

Прямо как по уставу: защищать страну от всех врагов, внешних и внутренних. Я тоже хотел быть таким, я думал, что поступаю правильно. Как там было? "Я принес свое оружие со вражеской стороны". Я сделал все, что они хотели.

К его столику наконец подходит официантка с чизбургером и коктейлем. Крис, должно быть улыбается ей, раз её сердце снова сбивается с ритма. А может быть, она снова вспоминает тараканов? Кто знает.

— Вы сожгли мою семью заживо, вот что вы сделали. Ты ведь не думаешь, что я оставлю всё как есть?

Я знаю, о чём сейчас думает Крис. Я отработанный материал: когда о моей работе на разведку узнают — я труп. А оборотни обязательно узнают. Дюкалион будет в бешенстве, он, наверное, даже вылезет из той норы, в которой прячется, чтобы убить меня сам. Я лишил его не только генерала его армии, того, кто повел бы основные силы в бой. Я лишил его знамени: нет больше самой старой и благородной стаи страны. Как и их связей, как и их денег. Хейлов больше нет, но война всё ещё впереди.

— Мы можем раскрыть тебя, представить к награде, — говорит Крис, отрываясь от картошки.

— И кто я? Герой не начавшейся войны? — ещё один смешок. — Агент, сдавший свою семью. Я — позор для Агентства и предатель для своей расы, — я закрываю глаза, пытаясь хоть как-то остановить трансформацию. — Нет, Крис. У меня всего один выход. Маленький, узкий выход. Девять миллиметров, жёлтые, разрывные.

Я бросаю на стол пару мятых купюр, встаю, прикрывая курткой кровавые пятна на джинсах. Уже у дверей я слышу Криса:

— Будь осторожен, Дерек.

Я иду к Камаро, думая о том, что был готов занять место Питера. Я был готов присягнуть Дюкалиону, продолжать добывать для разведки данные, разламывать сопротивление изнутри. Я мог быть героем, а оказался предателем и пешкой в чужой большой игре. Что же, Агентство мне за это заплатит.

Последнее, что я помню, — поворот ключа в зажигании.

Что же, Крис тоже принес свое оружие со вражеской стороны.

**Author's Note:**

> Жаль, что мои руки так и не дойдут до текста, где террористом оказался Стайлз хD


End file.
